When It Happens
by Kkornelia
Summary: AU. An attempt to get closer to Cagalli backfires, leaving Athrun and Flay bored together. Light hints of C x Y x F x A x C x K x L x A squint if you must.
1. When It Happens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** Wooh, a glimpse of Pandora's box! Because I'm still in a slump with A Terrible Beauty. And since there was a growing amount of AxCxY/CxY going on, you could say this is a response fic. Come on fellow Cagalli-fans we should be a little fair, giving, and not hog all the good guys for one gal (no matter how great she is) lol, or so here's an idea. :p

I apologize for fail grammar.

**When It Happens**

* * *

Flay Allster kept her smile in place, digging deep for patience as she returned to join Athrun Zala, blue-haired undeniably good-looking guy who was still bent on the exact wooden bench alone in front of the local arcade store where she had left him.

Actually, if truth mattered, most women found the idea of leaving studs such as Athrun Zala by himself to be a crime to the point that after leaving his side for only a few minutes, Flay had spotted a few ladies already glancing his way, checking him out, and were ready to make a move on the poor guy until she showed up again, foiling their chance.

The women scowled at the sight of her; Flay ignored them.

"They're still at it?" Flay heaved a sigh at Athrun, then stared toward the arcade where Yzak Joule and Cagalli Athha were fiercely competing in the rail shooter game called Amusement Park of the Dead with either stubbornly refusing to accept defeat from the other no matter how many times the game reloaded.

To his credit, "yeah..." Athrun managed a smile, in spite being woefully aware how Yzak, the guy who asked Flay out in the first place, and Cagalli, Athrun's love interest, had shooed away both original companions from their battle and eventually forgotten all about them.

"Here," Flay said, sitting next to Athrun.

Athrun casted Flay a significant look as she set a juice and a sandwich, which she had bought from the convenience store, between his intertwined fingers, two eyebrows raised in a silence echo of his surprise.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem." She smiled shortly before eyeing at Yzak and Cagalli again with dismay. "So how long have they been at it now?"

"About an hour and twenty minutes..." Athrun mumbled under his breath, unwrapping the BLT and taking a bite.

"I just don't get it. How did this even happen?" Flay leaned on the backrest of their seat, trying hard not sound too distraught at the sight of her crush, friend, date: Yzak exhilarating spending the day with another girl. Athrun's _darling_ to be exact. "How did a couple of refined, gorgeous beings like you and I end up being ignored like this?"

Wishing he knew the answers himself, Athrun grunted in silent agreement. "Honestly, I have no idea..." He said.

"Moreover, how did the two of us fall for a couple of brash, impulsive, hotheads like Yzak and Cagalli!" Flay continued, feeling and sounding more and more irritable. "Argh, who's dumb idea was it to go on a double date anyway?"

An awkward silence ensued while Athrun hesitated to say.

"Umm... that would be my dumb idea..." Athrun said finally, slumping even lower with regret as he admitted it.

"Yours?" Flay warned, her eyes narrowing. _So it was this guy's fault_.

"Yeah... sorry..." Athrun exhaled in a lower voice. "You see, it's because— the thing is— Cagalli isn't exactly aware that this is a double date..." He sighed; Flay was listening. "To be perfectly honest, Cagalli said she wasn't comfortable dating me so, normally, we'd just casually hangout together with Kira and Lacus. Lacus has been very kind and understanding of my situation of course while Kira, being my best friend, was accommodating enough. But Cagalli and Kira has been acting too chummy recently, so much so that I can't help but feel rejected, betrayed, and jealous. What's worse, because of it, I've been forced to spend more and more time with Lacus that she formidably kept insisting that we have a heart-to-heart. So this is where Yzak comes in..."

Flay tipped her head still listening as Athrun continued.

"I figured that if Cagalli were to meet Yzak and were to see how different he treats women, she'd realize how much of a keeper I really am." Athrun confessed.

Flay flinched in reaction. "Uh-huh." No matter how you looked at it, Athrun had underhandedly meant that he was the better man than Yzak and she didn't like it. Yzak may be reckless, foolishly honest, and stubborn, but that was... somehow he can never ignore people in trouble. Although he acts indifferent, the truth was that he cares. That's how he was and why she liked him.

"They're really hitting it off, aren't they?" Athrun frowned, disheartened by the realization that despite the strict competition, Yzak and Cagalli had began smiling and laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

For an instant, Flay could not comprehend what she was seeing either.

_Something had definitely gone wrong here._

"And to think I had to bribe him into agreeing to this..." Athrun added, seething.

"What did you bribe Yzak with?" Flay asked. She still haven't completely forgiven him though.

Athrun's eyes lit up when she had asked that. "It's, uh, here," he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out his smartphone. "I think it'd be better to show you." He flipped through the gallery eagerly.

Flay moved closer to glance over his shoulder, watching photo after photo of ridiculously geeky miniatures of giant robots and warships and other armored fighting vehicles go by.

MBF-02

GAT-X102

ZGMF-X09A

"Wow," Flay commented. "It's scary how many of those stupid robots I actually recognize thanks to Yzak."

A certified mecha geek like his friend, Athrun chuckle at this. "What can I say? Yzak's a good influence," he said, glancing up at Flay with a smile. His eyes connected and then held with hers.

And here their smiles faded.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only about three seconds. Flay felt frozen in place, unable to move or blink.

The busy, noisy store surrounding them faded away and all she could comprehend was how close Athrun was— the curve of his cheek, the scent of his shampoo, the tendrils of blue hair around his temples moving gently in the breeze. He was looking at her intently, his searching emerald green eyes seeming to stare straight through her soul.

And for the first time, she realized how greatly similar they were, realized how severly attractive he was that he could easily assault her senses making her feel weird and fuzzy inside, and realized how tempting it was to reach for him and kiss him until both of their problems went away...

Her gaze dropped to his red lips.

Athrun shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Anyway," Athrun said, his face crimson and voice husky. "I, uh, we shouldn't... double date again... I, uh, mean, lousy idea."

In turn, Flay felt a wave of embarrassment swept over her as well and scooted away from Athrun as quick she could. Eyes studiously trained on the ground, Flay tucked a strand of long red hair behind her ear. "Yeah... I mean yes. You're right... lousy idea."

****End**

* * *

**A/N:** If there's Cagalli x Athrun/Kira/Yzak and Lacus x Athrun/Kira/Yzak then there should be Flay x Athrun/Kira/Yzak. Hehehe. Maybe we should add Shinn in here too...

Anyways, Happy New Year!


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

**A/N:** First of all, thank you raisayusefin, stubbornheroine, princess, Arienna Natalitha, Yennefer, FTS-Peace and whoever else for being open-minded and reading and reviewing. I know AF isn't any of your usual shipping so... much appreciated. Much appreciated. :D

To raisayusefin - no worries, I'm still very much pro-YF, but I do enjoy experimenting once in a while hehehe.

To stubbornheroine - Write YC or AC? Maybe someday. I'm still too busy filling out this YF void of mine. :D

To princess - thank you for your constant support. :p

To Arienna Natalitha - hahaha. I don't know if I'll be able to make a multi-chaptered story of that anytime soon, but "that" would be a fun idea. Glad you enjoyed Generals too. :D

To Yennefer - YC interaction? I'll take it into account, but I can't make promises. I'm hoping not to miraculously open more and more doors, jump ship, and turn this into a multi-chaptered fic. Hope you understand. :D

To FTS-Peace - Mind-blowing, yes. I have seen pictures and supporters, but it's rare. :p

I apologize for fail grammar.

**When It Happens: Bonus Chapter **(because I couldn't resist.)

* * *

Two days later.

Yzak Joule stomped his way into the school cafeteria with steadfast steps, undauntedly shoving any obstacle that have arisen in his path until he had arrived at his chosen destination. He pulled his bag from his shoulder and furiously flung it over the circular table. Their usual spot.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Dearka asked, stared. And before Yzak could reply with the obvious 'no!', the blond stood up, apologizing briefly to the students dinning on the table next to theirs whom Yzak had impudently bumped into upon getting here.

It was over rather quickly.

Yzak growled through clenched teeth. "Of course not!"

And, from there, Dearka could do nothing more for his friend than to accommodatingly sit back down and listen to him rant, not wishing to hear him spare anything.

"I don't know why, but Flay's been acting really weird this past two days and it's not because of me!"

Yes, of course Yzak Joule had been very much aware how Flay Allster had been crushing on him. _He'd be stupid not to._ In fact, he took pride in this knowledge, basked in its glory.

"What do you mean by weird?" Dearka frowned, leaning one elbow on the table. He motioned for Yzak to take a seat as well, but the other male didn't feel like sitting.

"Dazing off in class! Sighing by the lockers in the hallway! Not adoring me!"

Dearka gave a weary sigh, eyeing the silver haired boy with some sympathy then crossed his arms. "Sounds to me like she's gotten a new flame." He commented after some moments.

"What did you say?" Yzak scoffed.

"Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later considering how cruel you've been," continued Dearka thoughtfully.

"Cruel about what!?" Yzak demanded abruptly, putting on his most intimidating scowl until Dearka's suave social dexterity had vanished.

The blond hung his head. "I mean she's moved on, dude, finally grew tired of waiting."

Yzak had to blink his eyes in confusion_. Where, how, and when?_ then he barked out laughing. After so many moments with Flay— some vivid, some sketchy, others subtly suggestive, not bad, all right, rather wonderful, but quite ordinary and nothing particular... There was no way she would be able to get over him that easily.

"That's impossible! Flay hasn't hanged out with another guy since—"

There was a brief pause while Yzak eyes fell, running over a certain memory one last time, just to make sure everything added up correctly.

_A double date..._

_Two hours in the arcade... _

_He and Cagalli returning to a scene where... _

Yzak disengaged himself and turned around with marked anger.

"A-thrun! You perverted bastard! What'd you do to Flay!"

****End**

* * *

**A/N: **Dear Readers, Reviews are like a fan-author's lifeline whether or not the story is several years old. :D

For example, reviews have inspired this fan-author to come up with a title to a possible sequel. "When It Happens: Winning Him & Her Over" a YxFxAxC. OH, NO, more plot bunnies! (I really need to work on life and my pending stories first, seriously.)

Thanks for reading.


End file.
